legorobotwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
B2
B2 B2 is a rectangular tracked robot that has competed in every series of Lego Robot Wars, armed with forklift prongs at the front. These were made longer for series 5 which enabled B2 to self right. Despite its long history of competiting, B2 has had little success. It never won a battle in the first 4 series of the main competition, then reached the semi finals in series 5 and won a test battle for series 6 before losing to Earthquaker in the first round. It did manage to win the Loser's Competition in series 4 however. B2 has lost more battles than any other robot in Lego Robot Wars at 7. Ochayedonald named B2 after a Stealth Bomber. Robot History Series 1 B2 took part in the first battle of series 1 against Twister and it started with B2 trying to catch the very fast Twister and when it lifted its opponent, Twisters weapon hit B2 and not only ripped of some armour but it immobilised the whole side of B2. Series 2 B2 was drawn up against the 4th seed Armageddon and when the battle started they came together and Armageddon failed to flip B2 before trying to get around the sides of B2 however B2 lifted up Armageddon but it got away before another failed flip by Armageddon, then Armageddon got its flipper stuck on the arena wall and once it got free B2 attempted to lift its opponant but did not drag it, after that Armageddon got a good fip on B2 before coming back and fully flipping B2 whose track had just snapped and B2 could not self right. Series 3 B2 was against the newcomer Levitator and both their lifting weapons got caught together and since they both had tracks they had very little grip so their was no winner in the pushing match untill they were free, then Levitator got behind B2 and shoved it towards the pit and B2 was then stuck on the edge and was pushed in Series 4 B2 went up against the 7th seed Blade 2 and straight away Blade 2 started hitting the top of B2 and pinned it in the corner and once B2 was free, Blade 2 chased B2 and a few blows later Blade 2 snapped B2's track and B2 was out B2 came back for the losers competition and was up against Bladeruner X and was being pushed around by its opponant until Bladerunner drove too near the pit and got stuck and all B2 had to do for its first win was just nudge it in. For round 2 B2 faced Scoop who for this fight drove backwards to increace traction and control however Scoop was still too fast and after a quick pushing match Scoop nearly drove into the pit but then shoved B2 powerfully across the arena a few times but missing B2 altogether a few times before hitting the wall and damaging itself then it lost a whole wheel somehow and all B2 had to do then was pick it up and put it in the pit to get to the final. In the final it was a grudge match from series 3 against Levitator. The two robots circled and the shoved each other before Levitator lifted B2 but when B2 came down it knocked of Levitators track, then B2 pushed its opponant to the pit and a while later pushed Levitator in Series 5 B2 reterned to face Inertia who was seeded 7 and when they came together part of B2's armour came flying off before the whole of B2 was knocked aside but then one of Inertia's arms fell off on the next impact folowed by the other one which also broke the track, then B2 just needed to push the 7th seed down the pit to win which it did after a while. In the heat final B2 faced 2020 and after a bit of manoeuvring 2020 pushed B2 into the wall several times and trying to use its ineffective weapon but to no avail before B2 landed an attack and lifted up 2020 before dropping it in the pit to reach the semi final. in the semis B2 had a rematch against Armageddon and the match started with Armageddon running away from B2 then shoving B2 back then after more chasing Armageddon tried to flip B2 the charged, flipped and pitted B2 in one quick move. In the 3-way melee special B2 battled against Bladerunner and Creepy Crawly. B2 started by lifting Creepy Crawly but was shoved around by Bladerunner for a whil until B2 had to be seperated from Creepy Crawly, then B2's forklift snapped off Moments before Creepy Crawly was pitted by Bladerunner and B2 got the same treatment later from Bladerunner. Series 6 B2 faced Thunder in a pre season battle and was flipped right at the start and could not self right untill Thunder helped it back up and after some hiding by the pit B2 then got under the side of Thunder and dropped it in the pit. B2 seeded 4th then faced Earthquaker in its oppening match and lifted Earthquaker onto its end but it self righted before B2 was hit repeatedly by Earthquakers hammer despite using the forks to try and stop the blows and this was the pattern for much of the fight and there were parts of B2 all over the arena until they both were stuck on parts on the arena floor and were reset and after a while Earthquaker pushed B2 into the pit. Series 7 B2 returned in Series 7 and was hilariously drawn against Whiplash for its first battle in Round 1. In what was essentially a battle between the weakest robot and the most powerful robot, things predictably went terribly for B2, with Whiplash absolutely decimating it. Because Series 7 was the last series to be filmed, Whiplash kept hitting B2 until it was literally destroyed, with its chassis strewn around the arena and pieces everywhere. Wins/Losses Wins: 6 Losses: 9